A Thadbastian Christmas Carol
by Eraman
Summary: Sebastian is a selfish, cold and grim young man. He's the Captain of the Warblers and the richest boy at Dalton Academy. Christmas is coming and he has no room in his heart for that, or love. Can a visit from beyond the grave change is ice cold heart? Can he found love? (Based on A Muppet Christmas Carol based on Charles Dickens' classic A Christmas Carol) AU.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal December day at Dalton Academy in Westerville. Well as normal as a Christmas Fair could be when the Warblers are involved. Every year at Dalton there was a Christmas Fair held to collect money for the battle against cancer. It had been for many years. Teachers and students took part. It was called the Sebastian Smythe Christmas Fair or just the Smythe Fair. At this fair there was a stand where two students were selling apples. Well one was selling them while the other was eating them. The one trying to sell them had blue eyes and blonde hair while the other was a brunette with dark eyes.

"Buy them while they last", he called out as his friend advertised the apple kinds at their stand. He looked at his partner.

"They want last long the way you're eating them", the blonde spat.

"Hey I'm creating scarcity to make the prize go up", the brunette answered happily.

"Nate-" the blonde began while sighing heavily. But by now Nate had noticed me and a few others watch them. He cleared his throat and nodded in our direction. The blonde looked at us and grinned, fixing his uniform and hat to look stylish.

"Oh hello", he said. "And welcome to the fair. I'm here to sell the apples and of course tell anyone who wants to listen. What story you ask? Well the story about how this fair came to be… and of the person behind it. So I'm here to tell the story."

"And I'm here for the food", Nate cut in.

"My name is Charles Dickens", the blonde said calmly.

"And I'm Nathan New-" He realized what his friend had just said. "Hey wait a second you're not Charles Dickens."

"I am too!"

"What? A seventeen year old _American_ Charles Dickens that hangs out in an apple stand."

"Absolutely!"

Nathan snorted. "Charles Dickens was a 19-th century novelist a _genius_."

"Aw you're too kind."

Nathan rolled his eyes and glared suspiciously at his friend. He crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked. Otto grinned happily and fixed his hat. I must say he looked happier than a kid on Christmas. His grin was so wide that you could see his white teeth glisten. He looked at us and said proudly:

"Because I know this story as the back of my hand."

"Oh yeah?", Nathan said with doubt practically dripping from his voice. "Prove it."

Otto huffs annoyed.

"Alright", he said and turned his back to Nathan and held his hand out to him. "Hm there is a scar almost in the middle from where I scratched it when I fell off my bike and a small mark that-"

Nathan looked at the hand to check if his friend was telling the truth. Then he realized what was going on and groaned in annoyance.

"No no no no", he said annoyed and shook his head. "Don't tell us your hand tell us the _story_ geez!"

I had to laugh, everyone else did too. These two were really funny and adorable in a strange way. Otto looked at his friend for a second and then seemed to understand what Nathan had said.

"Oh oh thank you yes", Otto said and then looked at us with his eyes wide and kinda creepy. "The Marleys were dead to begin with."

"Pardon me", Nathan asked confused. He'd been munching on an apple again and now looked up. Otto looked annoyed and turned to him.

"That's how the story begins Nathan 'The Marleys were dead to begin with'!" he said sharply.

"Ooooh", Nathan said and went back to munching on his apple.

"As dead as a doornail", Otto continued, while looking around at everyone gathered with those weird creepy eyes again.

"It's a good beginning kinda creepy and all and spooky", Nathan cut in.

"Why thank you Nathan."

"You're welcome Mr. _Dickens_."

If Otto heard the sarcasm in his voice is still unclear. He ignored it completely but still looked proud about his beginning and for being called Mr. Dickens. Nathan just rolled his eyes and grumbled something underneath his breath. I had noticed things changing around us. The fair was suddenly gone and so were the people around me. Okay whatever Otto had been doing was creepy. It felt as if we had moved back quite a few years in time. Nathan didn't notice any of this. But students were mingling around on the field outside of Dalton Academy as snow was falling. They were talking about everyday things. Otto looked back at me again and said:

"In life the Marleys had been friends with the captain of the Warblers, Sebastian Smythe. You'll meet him as he comes around that corner." Otto pointed at a corner.

"Where", Nathan asked, suddenly listening to his friend's story.

"There", Otto replied and pointed at the corner again.

"When?"

"Now!" Otto said and just as he said it a tall guy came around the corner. His was wearing a long black winter coat, black gloves but no cap or beanie. He looked quite smug and he had this arrogant air around him.

"There he is", Otto said. "Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian started walking towards us but instead of walking around us he walked between us, pushing both Otto and Nathan back. I followed him with my gaze and noticed him cutting through the crowd, not caring about who he pushed aside or stepped on to do so. The freshmen jumped aside when he came and the seniors looked angry. But Sebastian had the same smug and arrogant look on his face the whole time. I noticed that when he came around the corner everything became darker and colder. Nathan noticed it too.

"Say is it getting colder around here", he asked. "Burr…" He shivered and as we watched Sebastian walk, students around us started to sing.

_Freshman 1__**: When a cold wind blows it chills you**__**  
**__**Chills you to the bone**__**  
**__Senior 1:__** But there's nothing in nature that**__**  
**__**freezes your heart**__**  
**__**Like years of being alone**_

_Junior 1__**: It paints you with indifference**__**  
**__**Like a lady paints with rouge**__**  
**__Sophomore 1__**: And the worst of the worst**__**  
**__Sophomore 2__**: The most hated and cursed**__**  
**__Sophomore 1__**: Is the one that we call Smythe (yeah)**_

I decided to follow Nathan and Otto while they followed this Sebastian Smythe. We kept to the shadows but we could still hear the singing and now it was three freshmen who sang.

_Freshman 2: __**Unkind as any**__**  
**__Freshman 1: __**And the wrath of many**__**  
**__Freshman 3: __**This is Sebastian Smythe**_

_All__**: Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug**__**  
**__**There goes Mr. Grim**__**  
**__**If they gave a prize for bein' mean**__**  
**__**the winner would be him**_

_Sophomore 1,2 &amp; 3: __**Oh, Smythey loves his money**__**  
**__**'Cause he thinks it gives him power**__**  
**__Vegetables on a cart:_ _**If he became a flavor you can bet he would be sour**_

Nathan and I stared at the suddenly talking fruit and vegetables. I must admit they freaked me out a bit and I noticed Nathan throwing away his apples. He probably didn't want them to start singing as well. Otto looked at us with a grin.

"Even the vegetables don't like him", he said.

Junior 1, 2 &amp; 3: _**There goes Mr. Skinflint**__**  
**__**There goes Mr. Greed**__**  
**__Senior 1 &amp; 2: __**The undisputed master of**__**  
**__**The underhanded deed**__**  
**__All: __**He charges folks a fortune**__**  
**__**For his dark and drafty houses**__Sophomore 1,2 &amp; 3: __**As poor folk live in misery**__**  
**__Freshman 3: __**It's even worse for freshes**_

_Freshman 1: __**Please dude can I have some help here?**_

_Senior 1, 2 &amp; 3: __**He must be so lonely**__**  
**__**He must be so sad**__**  
**__**He goes to extremes**__**  
**__**To convince us he's bad**__**  
**__**He's really a victim of fear and of pride**__**  
**__**Look close and there must be**__**  
**__**a sweet guy inside-Naaaah!**__All: __**There goes Mr. Outrage**__**  
**__**There goes Mr. Sneer**__**  
**__Junior 2: __**He has no time for friends or fun**__**  
**__Senior 3: __**His anger makes that clear**__**  
**__Senior 1 &amp; 2: __**Don't ask him for a favor**__**  
**__**'Cause his nastiness increases**__**  
**__Sophomore 3: __**No crust of bread for those in need**__**  
**__Freshman 1, 2 &amp; 3: __**No helping for us freshies**_

Otto turned to Nathan and I while we carefully followed this Sebastian Smythe. He had now entered the school and was still ignoring everyone around him. He cut through the crowd and the freshmen around shrunk back in fright. Otto looked at Sebastian and sai:

"Sebastian Smythe liked the cold he was hard and sharp as a flint… secretive and self-contained... as solitary as an oyster…"  
_**  
**__All: __**There goes Mr. Heartless**__**  
**__**There goes Mr. Cruel**__**  
**__Senior 1, 2 &amp; 3_: _**He never gives**__**  
**__**He only takes**__**  
**__**He lets his hunger rule**__**  
**__Sophomore 1, 2, &amp; 3: __**If bein' mean's a way of life you**__**  
**__**practice and rehearse**__**  
**__Junior 3: __**Then all that work is paying off**__**  
**__Junior 3 &amp; Junior 2:__**'Cause Smythe is getting worse**__**  
**__All: __**Every day**__**  
**__**In every way**__**  
**__**Smythe is getting worse**_

Sebastian had reached a pair of big doors and now he turned around the face everyone. All of a sudden everyone around us got very busy and scattered in every direction, with lame excuses about how late it was or someone calling them. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at us and I pretended to be very interested in my jacket, yes just as lame as the rest of the crowd. He glared for a bit more and then said:

"Humbug."

He entered the room and closed the big doors behind him with a large bang. It was the Warbler Hall, it said so on the doors. When he was gone I sighed in relief but then felt a pat on the shoulder. I turned my head and noticed Otto grin at me. Oh great the story was about to continue…

* * *

**Okay okay I know I'm supposed to update my other stories. But I have to get this out of my head first :) So bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Phew what an unpleasant fella", Nathan said and looked at me and then Otto. Otto nodded and I couldn't help but agree. He was unpleasant, very unpleasant. Otto walked over to the door while talking.

"He was a tightfisted hand at the grindstone Smy…" He trailed off when he realized the small window in the doorway was very dirty. He dragged a finger over the dirt and looked at his finger.

"Wow this really is a dirty school", he said and started to look around him, looking for something to clean it with. I took a step back. One never know with these two.

"Huh you tell me", Nathan muttered and leaned against the door. His arms were crossed. Otto then looked at him and grinned.

"Come here", Otto said and grabbed Nathan's shoulder. He then used Nathan's hair, by pushing his head against the door, as a rag and cleaned the window. Nathan didn't even try to object. Either he couldn't or he just wouldn't because he knew Otto would never give up.

"Thank you for making me a part of this", Nathan said and Otto let go of him without a word. Nathan dropped to the floor and Otto turned to me saying:

"He was a tightfisted hand at the grindstone Smythe. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, greedy old sinner."

I peeked into the window and saw Sebastian hang off his coat. The room was full of young men that all looked quite scared and as soon as Sebastian entered they all got quiet. In the front was a table with two chairs. In one of them sat a short brunette. He looked very pale but he was staring down at the notebook in front of him. He seemed to be some sort of secretary. Everyone else were sitting on couches or standing together opposite the table. But there was a chair in front of the table with a small freshman sitting there. He looked terrified. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His skin was very pale and he looked as if he was going to be sick. Sebastian noticed him.

"Thad Clearwater", he said sharply

"Yes Captain Smythe", Thad said looking up from his notebook and there were dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Who is this?" Sebastian pointed at the freshman with his cane.

"Todd Lewis sir", Thad said and turned away. "He's here to speak to you about... joining the Warblers."

"Please Mister Smythe", Lewis said shakily. "I know you said no at my audition. And please don't shout at me. But I've been taking classes and I'm starting to learn how to dance. I know I have so much to give and that I can learn so much from you all. But I believe there are lots of things you can learn from me too." Sebastian had walked through a door close to the table where Thad was sitting and came back with a hand truck. He pushed it in underneath the chair and headed for the door. Lewis kept talking about how much he loved music and then started talking about how he should be allowed to join because he didn't take any crap from anyone.

"Because I'm the stone you can't squeeze blood from", Lewis went on as Sebastian rolled him to the door. "and that's the truuuuuth." Sebastian pushed him out of the door with such force he tumbled over the floor. But before the door closed the Warblers could hear Lewis call:

"Thank you for not shouting at me!"

When the door slammed shut they all jumped and pretended to not have notice anything. They started talking about the songs they were rehearsing or asking about harmonies and such. Sebastian ignored them and walked up to the table where Thad was sitting and said to him with a cold voice:

"Now let's go through and deny the suggestions by students and Warblers Mr. Clearwater."

Thad looked up from his book as Sebastian handed him a large pile of papers. He looked almost afraid but he still spoke up.

"Um it's Christmas tomorrow Captain Smythe", he said gently.

"Very well you may gift-wrap them." Sebastian said with a voice that showed that he really didn't care if Thad did it or not. The pile was so big Thad nearly disappeared behind it completely. Some of the other Warblers noticed his troubles.

"Let us help with that Thaddy", said a tall blonde boy and hurried over along with a small brunette.

"Yeah you look exhausted", the brunette said. Thad smiled gently at them and handed them the huge pile.

"My there are certainly a lot today", he mumbled as his friends took them.

"I got it I got it!" they kept calling but soon fell to the side dropping them all anyway. Thad sighed and waited for Sebastian to yell at them. But the Warbler captain didn't even look at them. He was looking out the window.

"Christmas is a very busy time for us boys", he said calmly. "People preparing feasts, parties… wanting to find entertainment. One might say that December", he looked up at Thad grinning almost evilly. "Is harvest time for us entertainers. Let's just raise what it cost to hire us and people will pay that. All Christmas long."

Thad sighed. He really hated how Sebastian got around the Holidays. He got almost evil and didn't care about anything. Well except his own reputation and money of course. Once Sebastian had been a caring kid, caring about this club but now he ran it like a dctator and tolerated no mistakes. No one had a say except him and if he wasn't pleased with something you did… you got kicked out. Thad noticed the other Warblers gathered around him.

"Go on go on ask him", they whispered. "Tell him come on come on. Let's do it now."

"Um if you please Captain Smythe it's gotten colder", Thad said and watched as Sebastian sat down by the table and started to go through today's to-do-list.

"Yeah", that brunette that helped Thad said from his spot on the floor where he was picking up sheets of paper.

"And we're all wondering if we could raise the thermostat a little?"

The Warblers all had blue tinted lips and were shivering.

"W-w-wee c-can't s-sing properly", one stuttered.

"Yeah my book with sh-sheet music has turned into an ice cube", another supplied.

"Our asses-ts are frozen", another said changing his use of words with a look from Thad. They were all shivering and looked really miserable. Sebastian didn't look at them.

"How would you all feel about being turned into a chess club!" Sebastian roared. Somehow, don't ask me how, the Warblers behind Thad were all dressed in Hawaiian skirts and with colorful feathers in their hair.

"Yippe! Arriba!" They cheered and sang:

**_This is my island in the sun_**

They sang happily while dancing away from Sebastian. Thad looked at them and sighed, he was the only one not changed. He was probably the only one that dared questioning Sebastian… somewhat.

"I-I think you convinced them once again Captain Smythe", Thad said slowly shuffled back to his seat beside Sebastian so that the rehearsals could start. As we listened to the Warblers singing Otto turned to me. We had moved outside so that we could have a better look at what was happening. We were standing on a bench covered in snow. Otto grinned happily at me.

* * *

"At that moment", he said. "Who shall arrive at the door but Sebastian's cousin Hunter."

Nathan started to look around outside to see if this Hunter guy would come in through the door on this side or the big doors inside.

"His only living relative", Otto went on.

"Cousin Hunter", Nathan scoffed. "I don't see him."

"Trust me." Otto said and looks at the door beside us. I follow his gaze and noticed a young man dressed in what look like army clothes. He was probably from the military school down the road. Nathan was looking inside so he didn't notice him. The boy knocked hard on the glass door beside us. It scared Nathan so bad he fell off the bench and fell head first into a deep pile of snow. Only his legs were still visible.

"Hello cousin", Cousin Hunter called loudly. Inside Sebastian looked up at the door, but he didn't look happy. One of the smaller Warblers ran to the door and opened it, letting a grinning cousin Hunter enter the room. It was now that Otto realized Nathan was no longer standing beside him.

"Nathan", he asked.

"You're very good at that Mister Dickens", Nathan replied while kicking with his legs. Otto hurriedly grabs them to pull him ou.

"A Merry Christmas Cousin Seb God save you", Hunter said happily as he entered.

"Merry Christmas?" Sebastian asked. "Bah! Humbug!"

By now Otto had managed to pull Nathan out of the snow. Nathan shook the snow out of his hair and mostly from his jacket. We noticed the door about to close and Nathan ran up to it.

"Quick it will be warmer in there", he said and we hurried inside. The door closed tightly behind us. I am still surprised that no one even seems to notice us. I mean Nathan and Otto aren't Warbler's and I'm a girl! They should've seen us by now. Oh well. I continued to watch as Hunter walked towards Sebastian, giving the Warblers some rest.

"Christmas humbug Cousin", Hunter asked with a grin. "Oh you don't mean that surely."

Hunter took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. He was good looking I have to admit. But I couldn't help but listen to Nathan as he remarked:

"Burr actually it's colder in here."

He was right. It was colder in here. Otto, looking as if he was without any care in the world, walked up to the fire place and lit a fire. The effect could be seen on the Warblers at once. Well everyone except Thad who still looked cold.

"A merry Christmas you say", Sebastian asked Hunter with a dull voice. "What right have you to be merry you're poor enough?"

"What right have you to be dismal you're rich enough", Hunter retorted and Nathan turned to Otto with a smug look on his face.

"He's got him there", he said, cheering for Hunter. "The old boy's speechless!"

"If I could work my will", Sebastian said as he looked up from the sheet music and straight at his cousin. "Every idiot that walks around with a merry Christmas on his lips would be cooked with his own turkey." Thad looked at Sebastian in horror and I found myself feeling really sorry for the smaller boy. It was clear to me that he cared a lot for his leader but was still scared of him. Sebastian didn't notice or didn't care about his team mate's horror. He just continued with:

"And buried with a stake of iron through his heart."

"Not quite speechless", Nathan remarked and I nodded. Nope not speechless. Just warmthless. Is that even a word? Well it is now. Anyway Sebastian looked down on his sheet music again and did some readjustments to a harmony.

"Oh Cousin", Hunter laughed. How he could see it funny I will never know.

"Cousin", Sebastian spat back. "You keep Christmas in your way and let me keep it in mine."

But now Hunter's had enough of his cousin's grouchiness. He crossed his arms and said sharply:

"Christmas is a loving honest and sharable time and though it's never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket I believe Christmas has done me good and will do me good and I say God bless it!"

Thad had been watching him with a small smile throughout his little speech. It was clear to me that he agreed completely with what Sebastian's cousin had been saying. The Warblers also seemed to agree with Hunter but when they echoed their thoughts Sebastian had enough.

"How does one celebrate Christmas in the graveyard?" he yelled and the Warblers all went quiet and then started the rehearsals again.

* * *

"Now in Westerville it was tradition on Christmas Eve for well-meaning kids to walk around to different places to collect donations for the poor and homeless", Otto told… uh somebody.I don't know who because he'd stopped looking at me and just stared straight ahead. Well he was also using Nathan to keep the fire going. Why Nathan agreed to it I will never know. Otto had Nathan sit on his knees in front of the fire and then pressed on his stomach to make him blow out onto the flames to start them up faster. Poor Nathan. But just as Otto finished talking the door opened and a boy with brown hair, wearing glasses, dressed a little geeky and sitting in a wheelchair rolled in.

"Mister Smythe I presume", he said happily while a tall blonde girl followed him.

"Who are you", Sebastian asked. Well he had to look past Hunter to be able to see the boy in the wheelchair. The boy rolled towards him happily.

"We are from the order of Bast's charity foundation", he explained and motioned for the blonde girl behind him. "We would like to speak with you about a donation."

The blonde nodded happily and looked at Sebastian.

"Mimimimi", she said.

"Ah! Welcome", Hunter said happily and walked over to them with a huge grin on his face. "This jolly ol' boy here is Sebastian Smythe he is very generous to charity."

The grin on his face when he turned to his cousin was nearly evil. He had just put Sebastian in a tight spot. He looked very smug and I just knew he was enjoying himself immensely. Wouldn't you if you were him? Sebastian on the other hand was not happy at all. He glared at his cousin with so much hatred he would've made milk go sour or make the clock's stop.

"My dear cousin", Sebastian growled dangerously. I could clearly see that Sebastian wanted nothing else than to kill his "dear" cousin.

"As the season of the year Mister Smythe many of us think that we must take care of our poor and homeless", the boy in the wheelchair explained happily to everyone around.

"Are there no prisons no churches, no homeless shelters", Sebastian asked kindly, but anyone could hear it was fake. Well except for the girl and the boy in the wheelchair.

"Oh plenty of those sir", the boy said happily.

"Oh excellent", Sebastian said and clapped his hands together. "For a moment I was worried."

"Some of us wants to put up a fond for the poor and homeless", the boy continued. "How much can I put you and the Warblers down for?"

"Nothing." Sebastian declared and turned back to looking over the sheet music.

"You wish to be named anonymous?"

"I wish to be left alone", Sebastian replied without looking up at him. "I don't make merry myself on Christmas."

"That certainly is true", Hunter remarked from the door.

"I can't afford to give away one penny."

"That is certainly not true", Hunter commented.

"Don't you have other things to do this afternoon my dear cousin", Sebastian spat at him, glaring at his cousin with eyes that could turn you to stone… if you weren't immune like Hunter.

"Sadly I do cousin", Hunter replied digging through his pockets. "So I shall make my donation." Handed a few bills to the girl. "And leave you to make yours."

He took something out from his bag and hung it on the door that led outside, the one I came in from with Nathan and Otto. It was one of those Christmas wreaths.

"Thank you so very much", the boy called after him.

But just before Hunter walked out the door he realized something. He turned around towards Sebastian again.

"Oh cousin", he said with a grin. "Come and have Christmas dinner with me my grandparents." Now to clarify. Hunter is Sebastian's cousin, their mother's were sisters. But both sets of parents died during a ski trip when they were little. Sebastian's mom and dad didn't have any parents left alive but Hunter's dad did so he could stay there while Sebastian sadly got to spend his days… well we'll get back to that later.

"Why should I", Sebastian asked dully.

"Why", Hunter asked incredulously. "Because they love me and they want to love you too."

Sebastian laughed.

"Ha ha ha that's the only thing in the world sillier than a Merry Christmas!"

"It's no use cousin I shall keep my Christmas humor to the last a Merry Christmas to you", he hung up the wreath and he didn't even sound offended or upset, I'm impressed. "And a happy new year." He walked out the door and turned to close it.

"Merry Christmas Hunter", Thad called after him and Hunter grinned at him.

"Merry Christmas Thaddy", he called back before closing the door and leaving.

"Humbug!" Sebastian yelled after him and then turned to the Warblers. Thad hurriedly got up and they started rehearsing their numbers for their next concert. Sebastian completely ignored the boy in the wheelchair and the girl. Well until the boy cleared his throat.

"Now then sir", the boy said. "about the donation?"

"Well then", Sebastian replied with a fake smile and got up. "Let's see… I know how to treat the poor." The tone he had in his voice made my skin crawl, it was creepy. "My taxes goes to pay for the prisons, homeless shelters and so on… the poor and homeless must go there."

"But some would rather die", the boy objected.

"If they rather die they better do it", Sebastian snapped. "And decrease the overpopulation!"

The girl grippe the wheelchair and started rolling her friend out while he muttered:

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear." They both looked horrified.

"This is the door you may use it", Sebastian growled and opened the door for them..

"Alright Brittany come along", the boy said when the blonde turned to hit Sebastian. "I think we've taken enough of mister _Scrooge's_ time!"

Sebastian slammed the door shut behind him and the Warblers started rehearsing again. Sebastian noticed the wreath and stalked up to it. He'd started to tear it apart when suddenly a voice cut through the Warblers' rehearsal.

**_Good King Wenceslas looked out_****_  
_****_On the feast of Stephen_****_  
_****_When the snow lay roundabout_** – Sebastian stalked up to the other door and tore it open. Outside stood Lewis, singing loudly. At first he didn't notice Sebastian's fury… then he did.**_  
_****_Deep and crisp and even_****_  
_****_Brightly shone the… moon … that night…_**

"What do you want", Sebastian growled hatefully.

"Uhm… can I join the Warblers sir?" Lewis asked and I sighed heavily. Poor kid. Sebastian slammed the door shut and then looked at the wreath. He opened the door and Lewis, who'd been starting to leave turned around hopefully. But then he got the wreath in his face. Sebastian had thrown it at him with all the force he could muster. Then he slammed the door shut again and the Warblers started rehearsing louder.

* * *

**TBC**

**I don't own anything except a few OCs :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The Warblers rehearse all day and all evening, not even getting a chance to take a dinner break. Sebastian urged them on like a slave driver and I could see that they were all tired, Thad especially. He was even paler than before and I noticed that he was coughing when he was sure no one was looking. He also had to take small breaks more often than the rest. I noticed Sebastian glaring at him each time. Poor thing. But when the hour was getting late Thad decided to put a stop to this… torture.

"Um excuse me Captain Smythe", he said calmly and pointed at the clock. "But it appears to be curfew now."

"Very well", Sebastian said, looked at the clock and then sighed.. "I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning." He looked down at his sheet music, not caring about curfew, no teacher would give him detention anyway.

"Um… um", Thad stuttered nervously. "Tomorrow is Christmas."

"Eight thirty then."

"Oh", Thad looked at the other Warblers, then Sebastian, then out the window. He bit his lip nervously and then took a deep breath. "Um if you please sir half an hour hardly seems customary for Christmas day." Sebastian looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. I thought the little Latino would die of fright.

"How much time off is customary mister Clearwater?" Sebastian spat.

"Um…" Thad hesitated but a look from his friends in the Warblers gave him the courage he needed to speak. "The whole day…"

"Yeah yes that's right", the other Warblers said and everyone grinned. But Sebastian stared at them as if they had asked something unheard of.

"The entire day", he asked.

"No", the Warblers hurriedly said..

"It his idea", one said and pointed an accusing finger at Thad. But Thad was not giving up, he was a man on a mission at the moment.

"If you please Captain Smythe", he said calmly. "But why practice tomorrow? Everyone will be home celebrating Christmas. No one would be able to hear us and no one would be able to hire us for shows anyway. We'd just take up precious time for you, time you can use to make your sheet music perfect. We'll just sound horrible if you haven't checked it yourself."

"It's a poor excuse for be lazy every year at December the 25:th", Sebastian said almost nonchalantly and what little hope the Warblers had died.

"But since I'm the only person around who knows that…" Sebastian grumbled. "Take the day off." The Warblers all cheered as Sebastian got up. They thanked him and said things like: "You rock" or "Thank you so much!"

"Could you stop that", Sebastian yelled at them and the Warblers scurried in every direction, except Thad. He stayed put by the piano.

"Um thank you Captain Smythe", he said and walked over to the messy desk. Sebastian took his coat and headed for the door. He walked out of it, but before he closed it after himself he called:

"Be here all the earlier the next morning and clean up!"

The Warblers all called back that they promised. I looked at Otto and Nathan, they were on either side of me. We sat on a sofa near the other door and watched as the Warblers all crowded by the door. Otto grinned and said happily:

"With their employer gone at last Thad Clearwater and the Warblers immediately began the most pleasant of activities… the celebration of Christmas!"

The Warblers listened for Sebastian's echoing footsteps down the hall and as soon as the last one died away they all ginned.

"He's gone!" a senior called and they all cheered. Thad smiled softly at them from his place by the desk.

"Gentlemen let's close up for Christmas", he said while he gathered all sheet music in a neat pile. He grinned and sang:

**_There magic in the air this evening_****_  
_****_Magic in the air_** – He blew out a candle on the table.**_  
_****_The world is at her best, you know_****_  
_****_When people love and care_****_  
_****_The promise of excitement is one the night will keep_****_  
_****_After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_** – He and the Warblers starts cleaning up the place and decorating it for Christmas. One of the strongest boys held his hands together and bent down so the small brunette that helped Thad could step into them. The other boy then catapulted the brunette up towards the chandelier… but missed. Some of the other Warblers caught the brunette.

"Nick be careful", Thad scolded before he continued to sing and Nick prepared to be catapulted again.**_  
_****_The world has got a smile today_****_  
_****_The world has got a glow_****_  
_****_There's no such thing as strangers when_****_  
_****_A stranger says hello_** – The boys threw Nick and missed again… this time no one caught him and he slammed onto the floor. That must've hurt. But Nick just bounced up and hurried over to try for a third time.

"Maybe get a ladder?" Thad suggested but the boys weren't listening. He smiled and continued singing:**_  
_****_And everyone is family, we're having so much fun_****_  
_****_After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_** – Thad was done decorating the fireplace along with some of the boys. They look up when they hear a cheer. Nick had managed to grip the chandelier and hang the garland and star to it.

"Tada!" he cheered and dropped onto the floor like a cat. Thad looked around at the room. It was perfectly decorated and felt homely. He gave Nick and the blonde boy a hug.

"Very good gentlemen", Thad said and they all took their jackets and bags. They walked out the glass door and I followed along with Nathan and Otto. Thad locked the door behind us and turned to look out in the pretty winter night. He smiled gently and sang as the Warblers walked:**_  
_****_Tis the season to be jolly and joyous_****_  
_****_With a burst of pleasure, we feel it all right_****_  
_****_It's the season when the saints can employ us_****_  
_****_To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive_** – The boys suddenly hear a shout and are forced to throw themselves down in the snow as someone jumps over them.

"Oh what's that", the blonde asked and looked up. Thad just laughed.

"It's the Waxwings annual Christmas skating party Jeff", he said with a grin. The Waxwings, well really the Bohemian Waxwings, were Dalton Academy's skating and figure skating team and they were quite successful. Every year before Christmas they had a skating party that everyone could take part of. Thad looked at his friends in the Warblers and then the Waxwings doing stunts. Then he got up and hurried onto the ice.

"Wha what the", the Warblers asked. Thad grabbed a pair of skates and skated over the ice. He made a small jump twirl and landed on one leg.

"Yay", the Warblers cheered, Jeff bouncing on his feet.

"Whoa oh!" Thad exclaimed when he reached them and had to grip the fence to keep himself from colliding with them

"Nicely done dude", Jeff grinned at him.

"Oh thank you", Thad replied while blushing. "Thank you very much but-ah!"

One of the Waxwings had skated over to them and "kidnapped" Thad to be his skating partner. The Warblers laughed hysterically because Thad looked really funny. Two of the Waxwings skated by with one guy sitting on the other one's shoulders. Nathan and Otto noticed it and Otto grinned like a mad man.

"Wow!" he said and turned to Nathan. The brunette pointed at his face.

"No way", he said but Otto grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ice.

"Come on Nathan!" I laugh so much that I cry as I watched Otto get Nathan onto his shoulder and glide over the ice… on his ass. Nathan screamed bloody murder and covered his eyes. Next thing I know they hit a wall and Nathan flew from Otto's shoulders and landed in a pile of garbage sacks. Otto got up and looked into the pile. Nathan sat up and glared at him. Otto just grinned.

"Fun huh", he asked. I laughed so much I had to hold my stomach because it hurt. But I did notice Thad and the other Warblers move away from the ice.

"Merry Christmas", Thad called to the skaters and they waved to the Warblers. Everyone around here liked them, they liked all of them except Sebastian Smythe. Thad turned to the Warblers again and sang gently:**_  
_****_There's something in the wind today_****_  
_****_That's good for everyone_****_  
_****_Yes, faith is in our hearts today_** – He put his arms around Nick and Jeff.**_  
_****_We're shining like the sun – _**"Yeah", Nick said with a happy sigh.**_  
_****_And everyone can feel it, the feeling's running deep – _**"Merry Christmas Thaddy", Jeff said and gave Thad a big hug before leaving. The other Warblers did the same except Nick.**_  
_****_After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_****_  
_****_After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas… day – _**Thad looked up at the starry sky and saw a small falling star. He smiled and turned to Nick. Nick and Thad didn't live in the dorms like the other Warblers. The two headed for the gate but they didn't notice little Lewis sit on a bench on the grounds, sniffling and shivering in the cold. He sniffled again and dried his nose on his sleeve. In his hand was a Warbler badge that he'd sewn together after Sebastian tore it in half.

* * *

**TBC I'm having a little trouble figuring out who can be the Marleys...**

**I don't own anything except a few OCs :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

I had no idea where Nathan and Otto had disappeared to… until they came up to me with a horse and a wagon. Oh great… I took Nathan's outstretched hand and climbed into the wagon. Otto drove it away from Dalton and down the streets of Westerville. I noticed Nick and Thad split up by an intersection but Otto didn't stop or say anything about it. Instead he drove us to a fancier part of town. When we got to one of the bigger houses I noticed Sebastian Smythe walking towards it. Otto looked at me.

"Smythe lived in a house which had once belonged to his old family-members Finn and Jesse Marley", Otto explained in a whisper.

"Have some bread", Nathan asked. Otto turned to him.

"Not while I'm working! Whoa whoa." He spat in annoyance but the last was aimed for the two horses pulling the wagon.

"Okay suit yourself", Nathan said with a shrug.

"The building was a dismal heap of bricks on a dark street", Otto continued. "Now once again I must ask you to remember that the Marleys were dead and decaying in their graves."

Nathan looked at him and scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Yush!" he said.

"That one thing you must remember", Otto whispered as if he didn't hear Nathan's comment. "Or nothing that follows would seem wondrous."

Sebastian walked up to the door, how he didn't notice us will remain a mystery to me. He was looking through his pockets, probably for his keys. But it was now that Nathan realized how his friend had been talking.

"Why are you whispering", he asked.

"It's for dramatic effuses", Otto answered and kept watching Sebastian. I had a bad feeling so I climbed out of the wagon. Nathan and Otto stayed.

"Oh", Nathan answered and sounded amazed.

"Ssh", Otto hissed.

Sebastian walked up to door while fumbling with his keys. But when he was about to get the keys in the lock he hesitated and looked up. He looked at the doorknocker and his eyes widened. In front of his eyes it turned into a familiar face.

"Finn Marley?"

The face that resembled Sebastian's dead relative opened its mouth and screamed. The sound echoed all around us and made the horses of the wagon rear back onto their back legs. This caused Nathan and Otto to topple off of it and crash onto the ground. I jumped in fright and tripped into a pile of snow. Nathan looked at Otto beside him, he lay motionless.

"Hey you okay", he asked worriedly.

Sebastian was holding a hand over his heart but then slowly moved towards the door again to look at the doorknocker. But there was nothing there. It just looked like it always did. Sebastian sighed, deciding it was his imagination that was playing tricks on him. He sighed again and grumbled:

"Humbug." Before he unlocked the door.

* * *

I climbed out of the snow and giggled, it was a little funny. Hey I love snow so sue me! I turned my attention back to Nathan and Otto. Nathan had his ear pressed to Otto's chest to check his breathing.

"Oh Otto speak to me", he said worriedly. "I-I mean Mister Dickens! Charlie are you hurt?"

Just after he said those words Otto sat up and started talking:

"To say that Smythe was not startled would be untrue. Still the moment had passed and the world was as it should be."

"He ain't hurt", Nathan said out loud. "It didn't even break his concentration."

"Hm?" Otto asked.

"Nothing", Nathan said and then they both turned to the house. Otto hurriedly got up and hurried towards the house.

"Come on Nathan we'll follow him in", he called over his shoulder at the other boy. Nathan was for some reason digging through the snow.

"Hold on a minute I had a little bag of jellybeans over here", he said and continued to dig.

"Would you just get over here", Otto said sharply.

"Alright", Nathan said and hurried over. Otto turned to enter the house... only to have Sebastian slam the door shut right in his face, hitting his nose hard.

"Uh oh", Nathan exclaimed and grabbed his friend before he could fall. "Steady… steady…"

"Smythe made his way up the staircase", Otto said... at least I think that's what he said. His voice was muffled because of his swollen nose. "Caring not a but for the darkness. Darkness was cheap and Smythe liked it."

* * *

"But the incident at the door had made Smythe wary", Otto continued after putting a handful of snow at his swollen nose. "Before he shuts himself in for the night he searched his rooms." I noticed Nathan look annoyed.

"Okay that does it", he spat and Otto turned to him.

"Pardon", he asked confused.

"How do you know what Smythe is doing", Nathan asked and put his hands on his hips. "We're down here and he's up there!" He pointed at a window.

Otto only smirked at him in a superior way.

"I keep telling you storytellers are omniscient, I know everything", he said.

Nathan snorted. "Hoity toity Mister God-like smarty-pants."

Otto looked as if he wanted to say something more to Nathan, he even opened his mouth. But then he changed his mind and turned to me instead.

"To take an enough and proper search", he said. "Smythe was forced to light the lamps." After the words had left his mouth the lights got turned on inside Smythe's house. Nathan stared at them in amassment and then turned to me.

"How does he do that", he asked. Otto continued telling us the story. He explained how Sebastian was searching every room in the house. He lived alone except for a woman that came during the days to cook and clean for him. But Smythe didn't count her as anything else but a servant. When he walked into his bedroom he was aware of a dark figure. He screamed in fright and then attacked it, hitting it with his fists and the fire poker he'd taken from the fireplace downstairs. It took him a little bit to realize it was just a dressing gown he'd gotten from his parents a long time ago. Then it was too big for him but now it suited perfectly.

"Oh it's my best dressing gown", he said and gently picked it up. He looked it over worriedly. "No harm done." He hugged it close and for some reason felt sad, he hadn't felt sad in years.

* * *

After a while Sebastian sat down in a big chair, but as he sat there eating hid bread and cheese one of the bells on the wall started to ring. He stared at it in confusion. As far as he knew that thing had never worked. It stopped ringing and he shook his head. But then it started up again and all lights went out, including the fire he' just lit. Sebastian's face went pale and he looked around the room. By the door there was a pale light glowing and all of a sudden the door opened by itself. It looked as if softly shimmering smoke was crawling in over the floor while the light grew bigger and then… two laughs were hear and two shapes appeared. Both dressed in fine suits. One was very tall and the other a bit shorter. They both shimmered in a pale blue light and both were transparent. Around their wrists and ankles were heavy chains. They looked around and then the shorter one pointed at Sebastian and yelled:

"Hey look it's Sebastian Smythe!" Both shapes laughed and Sebastian tried to hide in his chair.

"Looking older and more wicked than ever", the tall one said and they laughed again.

"I knew he wouldn't disappoint us", the shorter one said and they laughed for a third time. But after that they stayed quiet. Sebastian slowly turned to look at them. He recognized them but still not. They looked familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Sebastian swallowed thickly.

"Who are you", he asked weakly.

"In life we were your cousins", the tall one said. "Finn-"

"And Jesse Marley", the shorter one said. These were Sebastian's cousins on his father's side, therefore not related to Hunter. They had died in sailing accident many years ago. They had been about seven years older than Sebastian in life but now looked to be the same age as him. Both had been Warblers and rumored to be the most horrible leaders the choir ever had. They were merciless and treated everyone poorly, even worse than Sebastian did.

Hold it, pardon me but my mum have always told me that ghosts are never evil and that specters (which is different from ghosts) don't know that they're dead. So if these are specters this shouldn't work.

"Just hush and listen to the story!" Otto scolded me and I held my hands up and let the story continue.

"It looks like you", Sebastian replied and looked at them fully. He narrowed his eyes angrily. "But I don't believe it!"

"Why do you doubt your senses", Finn asked.

"Because a little thing can affect them", Sebastian replied and got up, facing them. "A slight disturbance of the stomach could make them cheat. You might be a bit of undigested beef… a blob of mustard." The two ghosts giggled. "A crumb of cheese… yes. There's more of a gravy than a grave about you!"

The ghosts laughed loudly.

"More of gravy than a grave", Jesse asked with a grin and they started to move closer to Sebastian.

"What a terrible pun", Finn said. "Where do you get those jokes?"

"Leave the comedy to the bears Sebastian", Jesse continued. Sebastian glared at them.

" Finn, Jesse don't criticize me", he growled. "You always criticized me!"

"We were always heckling you", Jesse said.

"It's good to be heckling again", Finn agreed.

"It's good to be doing anything again!" They laughed loudly again.

Sebastian on the other hand looked as if he was getting a migraine. He looked at them darkly.

"Why do you come to me", he spat. The ghosts looked at each other and then started to sing:

**_We're Marley and Marley_****_  
_****_Averious and greed_****_  
_**Finn: **_We took advantage of them all_****_  
_****_Just ignored the needy_****_  
_**Both: **_We specialized in causing pain_****_  
_****_Spreading fear and doubt_****_  
_**Jesse: **_And if you could not sing in key_****_  
_****_We simply threw you out_**

They laughed again.

"That was the year we threw out all the freshmen and got them expelled", Jesse said with a big grin.

"Oh I remember the little tykes all standing in the snow banks!" Finn filled in with a large amount of glee in his voice.

"Whit there little frostbitten teddy bears!" They laughed again but then shuddered and looked scared.**_  
_**Both: **_We're Marley and Marley_****_  
_****_Our hearts were painted black_****_  
_**Finn: **_We should have known our evil deeds_****_  
_****_Would put us both in shackles_****_  
_**Both: **_Captive_****_  
_****_Bound_****_  
_****_We're double-ironed_****_  
_****_Exhausted by the weight_****_  
_**Finn: **_As freedom comes from giving love_****_  
_**Jesse: **_So, prison comes with hate_****_  
_**Both: **_We're Marley and Marley_****_  
_****_Whoooooo_****_  
_****_We're Marley and Marley_****_  
_****_Whoooooo_**

"But my friends you were not unfeeling towards your fellow men", Sebastian said, he had always pictured them as amazing heroes that looked after other people. When you are a child you can't believe your relatives as something bad. Sebastian truly thought that the people his cousins had been cruel to had deserved it somehow.

"True there was something about mankind we loved", Jesse said while grabbing the bars that their chains had created in front of them.

"I think it was breaking their dreams", Finn supplied and grabbed the bars too. The two brothers laughed loudly and their chains tied Sebastian up. They flew over to him and got in his face, literally while they sang:**_  
_**Both: **_Doomed, Smythe!_****_  
_****_You're doomed for all time_****_  
_**Jesse: **_Your future is a horror story_****_  
_****_Written by your crime_****_  
_**Both: **_Your chains are forged_****_  
_****_By what you say and do_** **_  
_**Boxes_: **So, have your fun**_**_  
_****_When life is done_****_  
_****_A nightmare waits for you_**

I have no idea where those singing boxes came from but then again these are ghosts we're talking about. Who knows what happen after we die anyway? Sebastian looked at the chains on his shoulders and managed to throw them off. He didn't look angry or cocky anymore, he looked scared.

"What are these terrible chains", he asked.

By now the very same chains had tied Jesse and Finn up so they looked like a tight ball made of metal.

"The chains", Jesse cried in agony.

"We forged these chains in life by our acts of greed and cruelty", Finn cried.

"You were such a chain yourself", Jesse explained

"Humbug", Sebastian said in fear. "Speak comfort to me cousins!"

"Comfort", Finn asked confused.

"GAH!" he and Jesse both cried.

"You will be haunted by three spirits!" Jesse cried out and Sebastian paled even more, his face was white as a sheet.

"Haunted", he squeaked. "I have already had enough of that!"

"Without these hauntings you cannot hope to avoid the path we did!" Finn cried desperately.

"Expect the first ghost tonight when the bell tolls one!" Jesse cried.

"Can't I meet them all at once and get it over with", Sebastian asked in a timid voice.

"As the bell tolls one!" Finn called and they were dragged out of the room and down the stairs by their chains. All the way they and those boxes sang:

**_We're Marley and Marley_****_  
_****_Whoooooo_****_  
_****_We're Marley and Marley_****_  
_****_Whoooooo_****_  
_****_We're Marley and Marley_****_  
_****_Whoooooo_****_  
_****_We're Marley and Marley_****_  
_****_Whoooooo_****_  
_****_We're Marley and Marley_****_  
_****_Whoooooo_** – By now they sounded desperate but then they sang/almost screamed:**_  
_****_CHANGE!_**

* * *

**TBC Don't hate me for using Finn as a Marley brother. Look at it this way: He's the reason Sebastian is saved. Same goes for Jesse.**

**I don't own anything except a few OCs :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"And with that the spirits of Smythe's cousins vanished into the darkness, leaving him once again alone in his room", Otto said while all the lights and the fire came back to life up in Sebastian's room. Nathan hugged me close.

"Whoa that's scary stuff", he said. "Hey should we be worried about the kids in the audience?" Excuse me! I'm 24 for crying out loud! I'm older than these two! They're the kids!

"No this is alright, this is culture", Otto said. Oh well I guess that makes it okay then?

"Oh… jellybean? I had them in my pocket all along?"

Otto just groaned.

"What", Nathan asked and Otto glared at him. Nathan kissed him on the lips. Otto didn't say or do anything. Instead he turned to the gate on the side and climbed over it easily. I just gave him a tired look. Nathan climbed to the top of the gate but stayed there.

"Come on", Otto said with a grin.

"But I really hate this", Nathan whined.

"You wanted to know what was happening", Otto said. "Now Smythe's bedchamber is on this side of the house. Jump!"

"T-there is only two things in this life I hate, heights and jumping from them."

Otto groaned. "Too late now. Come on I'll catch ya." Um… did he think that through?

Nathan shuddered. "God save my little broken body", he said and jumped with a scream. Otto missed… of course and I know if he'd caught him they'd both be hurt. Nathan slowly got up and Otto bit his lip nervously. Nathan turned his head to glare at him.

"Missed", Otto said guiltily.

"Argh", Nathan growled. "Oh wait a second I forgot my jellybeans!" he got up, squeezed through the bars, fetched the jellybeans and then returned, squeezed through the bars again and grinned. I looked at them tiredly opened the gate and followed. Otto stared at Nathan.

"What", Nathan asked confused.

"You can fit through those bars?" Otto asked

Nathan looked at the fence and then back to Otto.

"Yeah", he said.

"You are such an idiot", Otto groaned and walked away from him, towards a tree near Sebastian's bedroom window.

"What? What? Hey what", Nathan asked.

Inside the house Sebastian is sleeping peacefully, dreaming about winning Nationals and showing it in his nemesis' face. Kurt Hummel. Oh how he hated that boy and his silly show choir. He stole their best soloist from them! But Sebastian would show him, he'd show them all! While he was asleep Otto and Nathan climbed up into the tree. Well Otto climbed and Nathan hung onto his back. I followed hurriedly so that we could sit outside of Sebastian's window. I looked in through the window and the church tower tolled one. Sebastian opened his eyes and sat up. I shuddered because this was spooky. The fire died out by itself and the candle by Sebastian's bed did the same.

I looked up when Otto got onto his feet on the branch, spread his arms wide and shouted:

"Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one!"

* * *

A blinding light emitted from the dark window. It was so sudden that Nathan lost his balance and was about to fall down. But Otto somehow got a hold of his legs and pulled him up. Inside the room Sebastian held a hand up to shade his eyes from the blinding light. The light faded and instead a young man was floating in the air. He had brown hair and green eyes. His skin looked soft and he looked so cuddly that I just wanted to hug him. He had a small grin on his lips too.

"Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me", Sebastian asked slowly.

"You bet that cute little ass of yours that I am", the boy said with a cheeky grin.

"But… you're just a kid."

"Well excuuuse me but I can remember more than 900 years", the kids said and looked offended. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Past."

"What business has brought you here?"

"You're welfare hot stuff."

"Ha! A night's unbroken rest might aid my welfare."

"Your salvation then. Don't be so stubborn. Come." He held his hand out to Sebastian and the window opened by itself. Sebastian looked horrified.

"I am not going out there", he squeaked. "No way!"

"A touch of my hand and you shall fly."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn", the ghost said and gripped his collar. The ghost then flew out of the window, dragging Sebastian with him. When they went past us Otto jumped up and grabbed the ghost's hand. Nathan gripped Sebastian's legs and held on to Otto.

"Trent less sass would be nice", Otto told the ghost that only grinned and let go of him. But somehow he took my hand. Otto laughed when he grabbed on to Nathan. Otto laughed throughout the whole trip, I was amazed and Nathan terrified. I could hear him scream:

"Mommy!" when we flew over the houses. Suddenly there was a light at the horizon.

"Spirit", Sebastian asked.

"Yes", Trent asked and looked at him cheekily.

"Nothing", Sebastian said and looked down, then he noticed the light. "Spirit… what is that light? It can't be dawn."

"It's the past duh", Trent said. "Ghost of Christmas Past hello?"

Otto was too busy laughing at what was going on to notice how Trent broke character… again. We flew into the light, that was the past and Otto laughed like a madman and Nathan screamed. When I could see again I noticed that the landscape underneath us was totally different. And that it was daytime. It didn't look like Westerville though and the cars I saw were going all over the place. France. France or Italy. The only place I know where people drive like crazy. Oh we nearly crashed into the Eiffel Tower, yup defiantly France. We left the big city though and headed out for the countryside. We didn't stop until we reached a big old building, obviously a boarding school.

"And so they arrived in Sebastian Smythe's childhood", Otto explained as we landed in front of the building..

"That was the worst trip of my life", Nathan said horrified.

"Well it's over now", Otto comforts him.

"Yeah safe at last", Nathan agreed.

He never should've said that. Because he stepped between a dog and his toy. It growled darkly.

"Oh no", Nathan said and ran screaming from the place, dog on his tail. Otto ignored that and continued telling the story.

"It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve", he said. "And Smythe was conscious of a thousand odors, each of them connected to thousands hopes, joys and cares long long forgotten."

Sebastian walked around with a look of awe on his face. He remembered every inch of the place. It was his first boarding school. He noticed all boys running around to get to cars or awaiting family members. They were all going home for Christmas. He called out to a few boys but no one answered him. He looked dejected and sad.

"These are but shadows of your past Sebastian", Trent said soothingly. "They can neither see nor hear you. Come let us go inside." He and Sebastian headed inside. Otto and I followed but when we had reached the door Otto realized Nathan was missing. He turned around and saw him run from the dog.

"Nathan stop playing with that dog", he said.

"Save me save me save me", Nathan screamed and ran towards us.

"Okay", Otto said with a sigh and let Nathan run past him into the school. Then he closed the door behind us so that the dog ran into it. Poor thing.

"Wo… aow", it groaned.

* * *

Otto and Nathan sat down on the teacher's desk in the classroom Trent led Sebastian to. I stood beside them and watched as Sebastian walked around and let his hand move over everything. Otto grinned.

"And what a flood of memories came back to him as Smythe beheld his old classroom", he said.

"I know it all so well spirit", Sebastian said in a small voice. "The desks… the smell of the chalk… I had my first sex in this room." Whoa! Too much information there mister!

"And is he too familiar", Trent asked and pointed at a small boy at one of the desks. He couldn't have been more than 7. He was writing something, studying.

"Smythe beheld a small boy", Otto said, stating the obvious. "A boy he knew oh very well indeed."

"Oh fuck", Sebastian said. "It's me."

Two boys ran into the room and one ran up to Sebastian.

"Allez Sebastian la dernière voiture quitte", one of them said.

"Allez il ne va jamais à la maison à Noël", said the other.

"Qui se soucie de stupide vieille de Noël?" Young Sebastian spat in anger. I stared at Otto, as did Nathan. Otto just shrugged.

"I don't speak French", he said and we continued to watch.

"I was often alone", Sebastian said somewhat sad. "More time for reading and study… The Christmas Holliday was the time to… get some extra work done. Time for… solitude."

Sebastian sighed. His parents had died when he was very young. He had no relatives in France so he had to stay at a boarding school until it was time to start high school back in the states. He had nowhere to go at Christmas so he loathed the holiday. He had since the death of his parents. If you looked closely enough you could see a small tear going down the young boy in the desk's cheek. He wiped it off angrily.

"I don't understand these things", Nathan said gently.

"You were never a lonely child", Otto asked while looking at him.

"My parents kept my by their sides 24/7 along with my sister."

"Geez you don't understand these things", Otto said. I didn't understand either. I was never a lonely child. I have six brothers and sisters and we were always together when I grew up. It wasn't until I was a teen that I could get lonely sometimes. But never really alone because I always had a sister or a brother who had time for me.

"Let's watch another Christmas in this place", Trent said gently.

"They were all… very much the same", Sebastian said sadly and sighed. "Nothing ever changed."

"You changed."

We all watched as young Sebastian got up and started to move around the classroom. He aged whenever he moved and was soon a twelve-year-old boy. I started feeling sorry for the cold-hearted boy.

"The years performed their terrible dance and in a moment Smythe had seen a big part of his childhood pass", Otto said sadly. "He watched his old school room age and decay."

As soon as those words left his mouth the desk he and Nathan sat on fell apart and they hit the floor, hard.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Smythe", a voice said and I look up to see a man walk up to Sebastian.

"That's my old principal", Sebastian said as the headmaster just kept babbling on. "This is the man that made me realize I was gay. We had an amazing rel…" He trailed off as he watched them man pull him onto his feet.

"On se sent ferme et forte", the principal declared.

Otto and Nathan were trying to get up, but when they fell Otto's scarf got tangled in Nathan's earring and now he was pulling on it…

"My ear my ear!" Nathan screamed.

The principal was looking Sebastian over. There was only lust in his eyes and I noticed Young Sebastian looking scared. The man walked around him.

"Vous avez beaucoup grandi je vois" the principal said.

"Oui proviseur", Young Sebastian stuttered.

The man ran a hand over Sebastian's back then he walked over to the windows and pulled all the curtains over. The room got really dark. Then he walked over and locked the doors. Young Sebastian was shaking. The principal turned to him and started to unbuckle his own belt.

"Prenez votre pantalon et de se pencher sur votre bureau", the principal said. Young Sebastian pulled his pants and underwear down and bent over the desk. The principal walked up to him and then everything went dark.

"Come Smythe there is much to see", Trent said gently and took Sebastian's hand. They turned around and walked towards a small light. Nathan, Otto and I followed but I could swear that I heard screams from a small boy as we walked on.

* * *

When I could open my eyes again I realized that we were at a church somewhere in the States. I knew because I could understand the English sign on the door.

"A moment later Smythe found himself standing on a city street looking at a building he had not seen in a while", Otto said pointing at the church.

"Tell me Sebastian Smythe", Trent said gently. "Do you know this place?"

"Know it", he answered. "My first singing experience was here… St Paul Parish Catholic Church…"

"Once again it was Christmas Eve, night was falling and at church two kind souls were lighting the lamps outside to guide the people in", Otto said and tried to lit a lamp… but put Nathan's coat on fire instead.

"Hey, hey, hey hey hey hey", Nathan said. "Light the lamp not the guy! Light the lamp not the guy!" The last part he yelled hysterically.

"Oops my apologies", Otto said with a grin.

"What are you doing! Put me out put me out put me out!"

"Um", Otto looked around and. He saw a big tank of water beside the staircase.

"Put me out put me out put me out!"

"Nathan!" Otto yelled.

"WHAT?"

Otto pushed him into the tank and successfully put him out. But Nathan sat up shaking.

"T-t-t-t-th-th-thank you!" he called up to Otto before sinking down underneath the surface.

"You're welcome", Otto said and hurried to the tank. While this circus had been going on Sebastian and Trent entered the church. I followed but had to wait for Nathan and Otto. Otto was trying to get Nathan out of the tank.

"Nathan come on. Nathan just grab hold of the stick." Otto was clearly annoyed with the situation. I ignored them and followed Sebastian instead.

* * *

Inside Sebastian and Trent were watching the choir perform and in that choir was a familiar face. A thirteen-year-old Sebastian Smythe. He was singing with a big group of young men and boys. I smiled, he looked happy there.

"Whoa", I heard Otto say behind me and turned around. He was checking out a girl while carrying what looked like an ice sculpture on a stick. I stared. The statue slipped from Otto's hands and crashed onto the floor. The ice cracked and it turned out to be Nathan. He sat up and glared at Otto.

"I suppose I should be grateful for that", he said in a huff.

"You're welcome", Otto said grinning. Nathan just groaned in anger and walked off.

The priest had been talking for a little bit now. He was talking about why we celebrate Christmas and why we should look after each other and such. I must admit that I wasn't really listening. But soon the service was over and everyone started to leave. Younger Sebastian left to take his choir robes off and then returned to wish the priest a Merry Christmas before leaving. But when he got there he saw the man together with another young man.

"A Sebastian", the priest said. "Let me introduce you to my nephew Patrick, he's 27."

Patrick grinned and held his hand out and Sebastian shook it. Sebastian had been walking closer to them and he looked sad.

"You remember this meeting", Trent asked him.

"Remember", Sebastian asked weakly. "Yes… I remember."

"There was of course another Christmas Eve with this man", Trent went on. "Some years later."

"Oh please…" Sebastian answered. "Do not show me that Christmas."

But the ghost ignored his plea and soon Nathan, Otto, Trent, Sebastian and I were in a motel room. On the bed lay a naked fifteen-year-old. In front of him a man around 30 was getting dressed. Younger Sebastian looked at him with a big smile on his lip.

"So I've figured out the perfect run-away-plan for us Patrick", the boy said and sat up. "You go a few days before me and then I come to join you and we can be happy for the rest of our lives."

"No it's too risky", the man said.

"But Patrick-"

"No buts", the man said and walked up to him and kissed him hard. "It's too risky right now, the business is going bad so I need to make sure it's stable before we can run."

"You said that last year too", the boy whispered.

"Business continues to be poor."

"You're a partner in your own firm now", younger Sebastian whispered.

"Shut up", Patrick said. "Look I'm not running away with you now is that clear?"

"But why not? You said you hate your wife and that you're only happy when-"

"When I get to fuck you", Patrick said. "God are you really this stupid?"

"What?"

"Look I don't _want_ to run away with you and play happy relationship. I want to fuck you and that's all. You're my bit on the side nothing more."

"But… y-you said you loved me…"

"I lied", Patrick said and put on his coat. "Be here tomorrow again or never come back at all."

Younger Sebastian looked down and sniffled.

"Look", Patrick said and sat beside him. "You're lucky you know. You know I'm clean and I've taught you things other fags at your new school can't teach you. So let this be a practice period for you… I mean you are just a slut and nothing more."

He got up and left, but not before he could leave a few dollars on the bed beside Sebastian… and not before slapping his ass. He left and younger Sebastian started crying and cried himself to sleep. He wasn't the only one crying, Nathan was crying his heart out too. Otto hugged him close.

"Oh Nathan", he said. Sebastian was also crying.

"Spirit show me no more", he said sadly. "Why do you delight in torture me?"

"Hey it's not my fault", Trent answered. "These were the shadows of things that had been. That they are what they are do not blame me."

"Leave me!" Sebastian sat down and cried and the motel room faded away. He was once again alone in his chamber.

* * *

**TBC Pardon my French, lol, no but really. Pardon my French because I used Google Translate.**

**I don't own anything except a few OCs :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Smythe was left alone and exhausted in his bed chambers", Otto said and we looked in through the window. "And thus he remained until the nearby clock began to strike the hour."

At his words the bell tower started to ring and Nathan jumped awake, he'd cried himself to sleep to poor thing. I kissed his hair gently, he still looked upset.

"Oh whoa what was that", he asked.

"Two o'clock", Otto explained gently.

"Oh… Is it too early for breakfast?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh good suppertime", Nathan said and looked in through the window. I had to laugh and Otto looked shocked. Inside Sebastian's clock had also stroke two and he slowly got out from his bed.

"Smythe knew that the second of the ghosts was due to appear", Otto said in his story telling voice. "Yet now as the clock finished striking…"

"Nothing", Sebastian mumbled and looked pleased with himself. But he spoke too soon. The lights came on in the next room and loud laughter could be heard along with music. Sebastian then stared when a huge face appeared in the doorway.

"Ho ho ho", a happy man, a huge man said with a big smile. "Come in and know me better man!" Sebastian did as he was told and slowly walked into the room. In the room there was food everywhere and it looked warm and homey. In the corner sat the huge man, he was an African-American and had a huge grin on his face.

"Come in and now me better man", he said again. "Uh did I already say that?"

"You did yeah…" Sebastian answered slowly.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Present. This is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas heh. Did I tell you that I am the ghost of Christmas Present?"

"Um… yes."

"Come in and know me better man!" He chuckled again.

"You are a little absentminded spirit", Sebastian said.

"No I'm a _large_ absentminded spirit!" the ghost said and laughed loudly, as did Sebastian. The spirit's laughter was contagious. "My mind is filled with the here and now and the now is Christmas ho ho ho ho."

"I don't believe I've met anybody like you before."

"Really", the ghost asked and looked shocked. "Over 2013 of my brothers have come before me!"

"2013?" Sebastian asked with a wide mouth. "Wow that are some expensive dinners..." The ghost laughed at that and started shrinking.

"Have you ever noticed that everything seems wonderful at Christmas", he asked merrily. Sebastian's smile fell.

"Uhm… In all honesty sprit… No. I haven't had a wonderful Christmas since I was very little. I don't understand Christmas." The ghost walked up to him and put his arm around him. Sebastian looked up at him.

"Before this day is done", the ghost said. "You will understand! Oh!" He ran up to the window. I started looking around in panic. Nathan, Otto and I were sitting at this window!

"Oh no!" Nathan exclaimed and looked behind him and then back through the window. "Oh no!" The window was thrown open and we fell down. The ghost took a deep breath.

"Ah we shall go out into the world!" he said and got inside again laughing.

On the ground Otto laughed as he sat up. He had clearly enjoyed our short flight from the windowsill. Nathan didn't look half as happy. He looked really upset. But he looked accusingly at Otto.

"I suppose you enjoyed that!" he stated.

"'Course", Otto answered. Nathan made a frustrated sound and then we turned our attention to the street. Where Sebastian and the ghost had magically appeared.

* * *

"May I welcome to Christmas Morning", the ghost said. He laughed loudly and magically night gave way to daytime. There were lots of people milling around on the streets and in the park. The ghost and Sebastian started walking through the park and suddenly the ghost started singing:

**_It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas_**

_Ghost, old man and woman**: A cup of kindness that we share with another  
A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother  
**Old couple**: In all the places you find love it feels like Christmas**_

_Ghost**: It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear  
**Ghost, two boys and two girls**: It is the season of the sprit  
The message if we hear it  
Is make it last all year**_

_Mother: **It's in the giving of a gift to another  
A pair of mittens that were made by your mother  
**Ghost &amp; family: **It's all the ways that we show love that feel like Christmas**_

_Truck drivers: **A part of childhood we'll always remember  
It is the summer of the soul in December  
**Police &amp; prisoner: **Yes, when you do your best for love it feels like Christmas**_

_Ghost: **It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear  
**Ghost &amp; people: **It is the season of the sprit  
The message if we hear it  
Is make it last all year**_

_Ghost &amp; Sebastian: **It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas  
It's true, wherever you find love it feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas**_

* * *

During the whole song the ghost led Sebastian around the park and downtown to show him how wonderful things could be at Christmas. I watched it all with a smile on my face and I noticed that by the end of the song and after some dancing Sebastian looked very happy as well.

"Spirit I had no idea", he said. "I wish to see friends. Kin! Show me family!"

The ghost turned Sebastian around and they walked towards a wall, Nathan, Otto and I followed. We walked through the wall and ended up in a nice house. There were an elderly man and an elderly woman there as well as a familiar face. But also a few other old people.

"It's Hunter", Sebastian said. "My dear cousin Hunter and his grandparents having Christmas together!"

Nathan, Otto and I ended up by a small table with a bowl of fruit.

"Hey look fruit!" Nathan said.

"Well then now", Hunter said standing up while the old couple sat. "We've had the dinner and sung the carols, what now my grandma?"

"A game Hunter dear", she said gently.

"Yeah we must have a game at Christmas!" her husband called.

"Do people play games at Christmas", Sebastian asked the ghost.

"Oh I love games", the spirit said merrily and watched. I noticed Otto look at Nathan who was eating happily.

"Say did you know that fruit was wax", Otto asked.

"Oh yeah I wondered about the texture", Nathan answered. "Yuck!"

"Let's play yes and no", an old man called.

"Oh a wonderful game", his wife agreed. The others agreed.

"Ah that's a great game", Hunter said. "Grandpa can be it!"

"Yes let George be it he always thinks of clever things", his grandma said.

"I do have a good one dear", George answered. "Guess."

"Is it vegetable", Hunter asked.

"No."

"Mineral", grandma asked.

"Nope."

"Animal then", an old woman guessed.

"What else", George said sounding gleeful.

"What else", the others muttered.

"Is it found on a farm", Hunter asked.

"Never!"

"In the city", an old man asked.

"Usually", George said and smirked.

"Does it pull a handsome cab", a man asked.

"Ha! Certainly not!"

"How about a dog", grandma asked.

"Um… no."

"A cat!" Sebastian guessed but wasn't heard.

"A cat", Hunter asked.

"I said it first", Sebastian said.

"No", George said happily.

"Wait then", grandma said. "Is it an unwanted creature?"

"Often", George said and chuckled.

"A mouse", Hunter called.

"A rat!" an old woman exclaimed.

"A cockroach!" Hunter called.

"Oh dear it's too wonderful", George said.

"Wait wait I know", grandma said. "An unwanted creature but not a rat, a leech or a cockroach…"

"Then what", a man asked.

"Then what", Hunter said.

"What", Sebastian asked.

"It's Sebastian Smythe!" grandma said and everyone started laughing as George said:

"Yes!"

Everyone… that is except for the ghost, Sebastian, myself and Hunter. Hunter looked angry.

"Grandpa that's not okay", he said.

"Oh come off it Hunter you know it's true."

"No because I want him, he's my cousin and I want to be close to him."

"Then why isn't he here hm?" grandma asked. "I am sure that boy is unwanted by everyone… even himself."

"That's not true!"

"Oh Hunter stop acting like such a baby", George said. "Go and fetch some drinks for us."

"But grandpa you-"

"Now boy."

Hunter sighed, got up and left. Sebastian had watched it all with a hurt look on his face. The ghost wrapped his strong arm around his shoulders.

"Come there's much to see", he said.

"No more", Sebastian said sadly. "I wish to see no more."

* * *

But they still ended up outside a house in the lesser parts of the town. The house looked as if it would fall apart of someone blew on it.

"Here", the ghost said.

"Why have we come to this corner of the town", Sebastian asked and looked around, pulling his bathrobe tighter around him since he was cold.

"It's Christmas here to you know", the ghost answered and sounded annoyed. " That's Thad Clearwater's house!"

Sebastian stared at the house and hurried up to it while Otto appeared beside me in… chimney sweep clothes? How did he get time to get dressed in that?

"Perhaps it was the spirit's own generous nature and sympathy for all poor men that led them straight to the home of Smythe's faithful right-hand-man", Otto said climbing up a ladder. Nathan was already up on the roof and sniffing the chimneys.

"Goose", he said eagerly. "They're cooking goose down there!" he leaned into the chimney to smell the goose.

"Nathan", Otto said hitting him on the head. "Get out of the way."

"Hey hey hey! Don't be sweeping the chimney now! You're blocking the smell

Sebastian had walked up to the door and now turned to the ghost, looking confused.

"This is Thad's house", Sebastian asked.

"How do you know that", the ghost asked.

"You just told me."

"Hm… well I'm usually trustworthy." He chuckled and they walked up to the window and looked inside. Sebastian still looked doubtful. How could Thad, who attended an expensive private school like Dalton, be living in such a horrible shack like this? Sebastian slowly moved closer and soon heard laughter from inside. He looked through the window and saw a short woman stand by the stove.

"Who's that", Sebastian asked.

"Mrs. Clearwater of course", the ghost said. The woman turned around to look at the fireplace where someone had put up a spit.

"Pablo", she said. "Do not stop turning that spit, that's the whole secret of a perfectly roasted goose."

"It smells so good mami", Pablo answered.

"It does, doesn't it", she asked and smiled gently before turning back to the stove. Above us I could hear Otto and Nathan work on the roof.

"Oh", Nathan moaned. "That smells wonderfuaaaaah!" He'd fallen down the chimney.

"Oh good grief", Otto sighed and leaned down into the chimney.

"Hey I'm stuck get me outta here!" Nathan called.

"I knew you weren't suited for literature", Otto called down to him. Otto used the chimney brush to push Nathan down the chimney. I could see him from the window. He landed on the fire.

"Oh", he said. "At least I landed on something soft… AND HOT!" He started to scream as he jumped from one foot to another.

Mrs. Clearwater didn't notice. She was busy cooking the food. Inside the house a young woman was busy with setting the table, a pair of twins were doing some cleaning and a young man were putting gifts underneath the tree.

"Who are they", Sebastian asked.

"The young woman is Thad's older sister Teresa", the ghost replied. "The solemn young man by the tree is his older brother Nigel, the twins are his older brothers Miguel and Juan and the young man cooking the goose is his older brother Pablo."

"He has five older siblings?"

"Six actually."

"Where is he then?"

"Don't know."

"Probably out with Thad and their father."

"They don't have one, he bailed when Thad was two years old."

Sebastian stared at the ghost. Thad's father left his whole family just like that?

"He took Thad to the train station with him and left him there", the ghost explained. "He'd told his wife he was going to the store so she asked him to take Thad with him since the other children were sick. He left his baby boy on the station and got onto a train… never to return."

"But surely someone knew."

"No… Thad spent the whole day and whole night at that station. It wasn't until the next morning that someone found him."

"The police?"

"No a homeless man. He found Thad, brought him to church and the priest recognized him and brought him to the police. Mrs. Clearwater nearly lost custody of her children. They blamed her you see, said she was negligent. Then they found out Mr. Clearwater left and she got them all back."

Sebastian looked at the ghost and then back through the window and noticed Mrs. Clearwater eat a chestnut. Teresa noticed it.

"Mother mother mother", she screamed. "I thought you said we couldn't eat the chestnuts until Austin and Thaddy get home."

"I… I-I-I wasn't eating them", her mother tried to explain. "I was merely checking to see if they were not burnt. It's a chef's thing dear. And do not shout Teresa."

She turned back to the stove and the girl huffed in annoyance. Then there was singing to be heard behind us and Sebastian turned around. The ghost did as well.

"I know that voice", Sebastian said in a whisper. Up the small slope came two guys. One of them were dressed in a police uniform and he had his arm around a smaller shape that Sebastian knew. It was Thad and he sang happily:

**_Tis the season to be jolly and joyous falala  
With a burst of pleasure, we feel it all right falala  
It's the season when the saints can employ us falala  
To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive!_**

They walked by Sebastian and the ghost. The police all of a sudden gripped thad and slung him over his shoulder. Thad laughed happily and Sebastian felt his cheeks blush a little. Thad's laughter was pretty and his face… when he smiled he looked… he looked gorgeous.

"Come on lil' bro", the police said and hurried inside to the warmth. He opened the door and I slid in behind him… well got dragged along with Otto. Austin closed the door behind us.

"Merry Christmas everyone", the policeman called. "Looked what I found by the bus stop!" Everyone looked up.

"THADDY!" the twins shouted and ran over to them and pulled Thad from policeman's shoulder. Thad giggled as he was hugged by them. The girl, Teresa joined in the hug too.

"Children children children", their mother said walking up to them. "Now it's time to finish setting the table. Go ahead!" The twins, Teresa and Thad hurried to do just that. But when the policeman was about to follow Mrs. Clearwater grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Pablo and Nigel.

Otto had walked up to Nathan who was sitting on a small couch, blowing on his feet.

"Oh", he said. "I fell down the chimney and landed on a flaming hot goose!"

Otto sighed and sat down beside him.

"You have all the fun", he said and Nathan glared at him. "What?"

Nathan just groaned. Then I heard coughing and turned around. Thad was leaning against the wall, coughing badly. The twins and Teresa were fussing over him and Mrs. Clearwater bit her lip and turned to the other three boys.

"Austin how was he at church?" she asked the policeman.

"As good as gold and better as usual", Austin answered sadly. "He said he hoped that other people saw him at church because it might be pleasant for them to remember upon Christmas day who made lame beggars walk and blind people see."

"Why would Thad say that", Sebastian asked and looked at the ghost. "And why are they all looking so sad when watching him? He must notice. And what's with all that coughing?"

But the ghost didn't answer, he just kept watching.

"And with that the Clearwaters came to was surely the happiest single moment in all the livelong year", Otto said all of a sudden. The family sat down at the table. They started toasting people they wanted to thank.

"Such a meager feast", Sebastian said somewhat sadly.

"But very much appreciated", the ghost told him.

"Sebastian", Thad said and Sebastian jolted.

"Thad!" he said. "Thad Clearwater!" He walked through the wall and the ghost followed. It turned out Thad hadn't called out to him. He had just suggested a toast to him.

"I want to toast to the guy that has helped get the Warblers through to regionals."

"Him?!" Austin asked. "That horrible guy?! You want to thank him! After everything he's done to you?! If I had him here I would give him a piece of my mind to feast upon and I bet he would choke on it."

"Choke", the others agreed, except Pablo.

"But… he's not all bad", Thad said. Austin was about to object but his mother gave him a look.

"Oh uh", he said instead. "Well I suppose that on the blessed day of Christmas one must drink to the health of _Mister Smythe_ even though he is odious-"

"Uh hm", the twins, Nigel and Teresa agreed.

"Stingy."

"Uh hm."

"Wicked."

"Uh hm."

"And unfeeling."

"Uh hm."

"And badly dressed", Teresa cut in.

Her brothers and mother all gave her a look and she shrugged. Thad giggled and raised his glass.

"To my friend", Thad said. "Sebastian Smythe."

"To Sebastian Smythe", his mother said with a sigh. "He'll be very happy and merry this day I have no doubt."

"No doubt", her daughter echoed.

"Cheers", Pablo said and wrapped an arm around Thad. He was the only one that knew of Thad's feelings for the cold hearted boy. After they drank he whispered to Thad:

"And I hope you tell him soon."

"I'm trying to", Thad whispered back. "But I'm scared."

"We're all scared bro."

"It's… it's not about… that."

"Not what I talked about either."

"I'm such a wuss."

"Everyone is."

"What are you to whispering about", Nigel asked with a grin and looked at them. Pablo looked for something to say but Thad got there first.

"God bless us", he said. "Every one." Everyone smiled and Thad started singing:

**_Life is full of sweet surprises  
Everyday's a gift  
The sun comes up and I can feel it lift my spirit  
Fills me up with laughter, fills me up with song  
I look into the eyes of love and know that I belong_**

**_Bless us all, who gather here_**  
_Nigel: **The loving family I hold dear  
**Thad &amp; Pablo: **No place on earth, compares with home  
And every path will bring me back from where I roam  
**All: **Bless us all, that as we live  
We always comfort and forgive  
We have so much, that we can share  
**Thad: **With those in need we see around us everywhere**_

_Mrs. C: **Let us always love each other  
**Austin: **Lead us to the light  
**Thad, Pablo &amp; Nigel: **Let us hear the voice of reason, singing in the night  
**Pablo: **Let us run from anger  
**Teresa: **and catch us when we fall  
**Thad_:**_ Teach us in our dreams and please, yes please  
_**_All: **Bless us one and all**_

_Thad: **Bless us all with playful years  
With noisy games and joyful tears  
**All: **We reach for you and we stand tall  
**Mrs. C: **And in our prayers and dreams  
We ask you bless us all**_

_Thad:** We reach for you and we stand tall  
And in our prayers and dreams we ask you  
Bless us all...**_

Thad started to cough and his family got worried. Pablo hugged him close to his own chest and rubbed over Thad's while Austin ran his fingers through Thad's hair to calm him down.

"L-let's all take our seats now", Mrs. Clearwater said. "Let's have dinner."

"Tell me spirit", Sebastian said with tears in his eyes. "Tell me if Thad will live."

"That is the future", the ghost replied tiredly. "My realm is the present. However", he groaned, now he looked really old. "I see a wakened seat by the chimney corner and a bed without an owner. If these shadows remain unaltered I believe the boy will die. But then if he's going to die he better do it! And decrease the overpopulation!"

"Oh spirit", Sebastian recognized his own harsh words and he stared at Thad. Thad's face was pale, he was sweaty and he was shaking. He looked really small and weak. Sebastian wondered what was wrong with him. He felt something in his heart. He wanted to help. The spirit wrapped an arm around him and the visions in front of him started to fade.

"As the Clearwater family vanished into the darkness, Smythe kept his eyes upon Thad until the last", Otto said and everything turned black again.  
"Come", the ghost said to Sebastian. "My time grow short."

* * *

We started walking again, how Sebastian had no idea we were following I will never understand. By now the spirit needed Sebastian's help to walk. He looked really old.

"Spirit do you grow old", Sebastian asked gently.

"I do", the ghost said chuckling.

"Are spirit's lives so short", Sebastian asked and without a second thought helped the ghost to a bench where he could rest.

"My time upon this globe is very brief", the ghost said and sat down. "I believe it will end on the stroke of twelve."

Otto, Nathan and I were in the church tower and Nathan pulled on the bell chord.

"One", he counted.

"Now", Sebastian asked and looked at the ghost in sadness. He knelt. "But spirit I have learned so much from you."

"Nothing Smythe could do or say could stop… the relentless march of those terrible bells", Otto narrated as the bell kept ringing. I could see some regret, or maybe it was guilt, on his face.

"Oh spirit", Sebastian begged. "Do not leave me."

"I think I must in fact", the ghost answered.

"You have meant so much to me. You have changed me."

"And now I leave you with the ghost of Christmas Yet To Come."

"You mean… the future?"

"Mmm."

"Must I?"

"Go forth and know him better man." The ghost laughed one last time and faded away as his laughter rang through the night. Now it was only a matter of time before the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come would show up. And that was a frightening thought because nothing scared Sebastian Smythe more… than the future.

* * *

**TBC Sorry for the wait but Christmas happened ;)**

**I don't own anything except a few OCs :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Sebastian suddenly felt that he was being watched and turned around. But he couldn't see anything. But then all of a sudden thick, dark smoke appeared. Sebastian got up and tried to run from it but it surrounded him and everything went black. He looked around him blindly and then he saw a small silver light. He looked at it and it expanded and took shape. In front of him stood a young Asian man. His eyes were black and had a silver glow in them. He was dressed completely in black and Sebastian shivered when his eyes locked on him. Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat.

"A-am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come", Sebastian asked and the ghost nodded. "Spirit… I fear you more than any specter I have yet met."

Otto, Nathan and I got out of the church.

"Oh this is too scary", Nathan said. "I don't think I wanna see anymore."

"When you're right you're right", Otto said. "You're on your own people. We'll meet you at the finale."

"Yeah. Oh…" We all hid. What? I don't like scary things so sue me!

Sebastian looked at the ghost as the black smoke-fog started to clear around him. The ghost only looked at him.

"I'm prepared to follow and to learn", Sebastian said and moved closer to the ghost. "With a thankful heart."

The ghost didn't answer.

"Will you not speak to me", Sebastian asked.

The ghost only put a hand on his shoulder and pointed forward. Sebastian smiled, he understood. The ghost couldn't speak. He was a being of what was yet to come. If he spoke he risked telling Sebastian something he wasn't supposed to know about the future. The Ghost Of Christmas Past had only talked about things that had happened, the Ghost Of Christmas Present talked of the here and now. This ghost was banned from talking because usually the future is unclear and you will know what is gonna happen when you get there. Not before.

"Oh yes yes", Sebastian said and smiled. "The night is fading fast. Lead on spirit."

They walked into the black smoke and Sebastian couldn't see a thing. Only the silver glow around the ghost. What was that about? They walked for what felt like an eternity but also just a few seconds. Then the fog cleared and Sebastian found himself standing outside the Dalton cafeteria. In front of him he saw some guys from the lacrosse team. They were laughing.

"No no I don't know much about it either way", one of them said. "I only know he's dead."

"When", asked another.

"Last night I believe."

"Wondered what he died of", the third asked. "Heh! Maybe he died of waiting!" They all laughed again.

"Well I don't care why or how he's gone", the second one said.

"Me neither, I mean he's just one guy dying", said the first.

"Well he didn't make that good an expression anyway", said the fourth.

"No", echoed the rest.

"Well it's likely to be a cheap funeral", the first one said. "I don't know a single soul who'd go to it except for them."

"I won't mind going", the third said and they stared at him. "If lunch is provided!" They all laughed again and walked off. Sebastian looked at the ghost.

"I know some of those guys spirit", he said. "Of what poor wretch did they speak?"

But the ghost only walked past him. Sebastian followed hurriedly.

* * *

They walked for a little bit and soon reached the Warbler Hall. Sebastian wondered what was going on. The ghost looked at him and pointed at the door. Sebastian walked up to it and headed inside.

Inside it was quiet, not a sound was heard. But the room was full of people. All the Warblers were in there. All of them were sitting there. No not all. Three boys were missing. Sebastian noticed Jeff sit by the window, his eyes dull. They all looked as if they'd lost a spark that they all had or as if they'd aged and turned into old men over night. The door opened and Nick entered. He had a coat on. Joseph McElroy looked up at him.

"So", he said dully. "Back from the house of sadness I see."

"Mmm", Nick mumbled. "Well… sort of."

"What do you mean?" David Mitchell asked confused.

"There was no one there… no one to meet me or tell me what happened", he said and sighed. He sat down by Jeff and Jeff pulled him tightly to him. The Warblers all looked down again, except one. John Stewart stared at the former council table, Sebastian and Thad's table.

"Where is he?" he asked. "Has anyone seen him?"

"No", Fred Connors said and sighed heavily. "I think he wants to be alone right now…"

"But… shouldn't he be here?" John asked and looked around. "We could comfort him."

"I don't think so", Rock Thompson said and rubbed his face with one hand. "He wants to be alone so we should let him."

Sebastian had a bad feeling in his stomach and he turned to the spirit. The spirit was standing next to him, silent like always. His arms were crossed and he looked dead serious. Sebastian followed his gaze and for a moment didn't see familiar faces in the room. It was a group of boys and girls sitting in a choir room. They had a lit candle in front of them, beside a picture of a young man. It was clear to Sebastian that this boy was dead. He nodded in understanding, he hadn't watched the Warblers but this group instead. He saw a diploma on the wall that said New Directions. He nodded and turned to the ghost.

"I understand spirit", he said. "The case of this diseased guy might be my own. What my life tends that way now. Merciful heavens… Let me see some tenderness connected with this world or I'll be haunted by that terrible conversation forever." Yet again the ghost did not speak. He only put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and turned him around.

* * *

He turned Sebastian around and pointed at the door of Thad Clearwater's house. Sebastian smiled.

"It's Thad's house", he said happily. "Oh yes spirit. A place of joy and laughter… Thank you for bringing me here." But then he realized… it was quiet.

"It's so quiet", he said and looked at the spirit. The spirit's face didn't give anything away. "Why is it so quiet spirit?" The ghost pointed at the house. Sebastian walked up to it and looked through the window. He saw Mrs. Clearwater by the stove and he could hear her sniffling. Nigel and Teresa walked up to her, both dressed in black.

"Mami you're crying again", Nigel said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh it's just the lamplight… it hurts my eyes", their mother sobbed.

"Not Thad", Sebastian said and felt his heart fall. "No… no… not Thad no…"

Inside the house Mrs. Clearwater dried her eyes on her apron and then turned to her children. Nigel and Teresa were still by her side and the twins were slowly setting the table.

"There… there now", Mrs. Clearwater said. "My eyes get weak in the dim light. I wouldn't want to show weak eyes to your brothers when they get home for anything in the world." They all looked sad. "Th-they should be back now."

"I think both Austin and Pablo have walked a little bit slower these past… two evenings", Teresa said sadly.

The door opened slowly and Austin and Pablo came inside, brushing the rain off of their coats.

"Hello", Austin said.

"Austin", Teresa hurried up to him and hugged him. Nigel and the twins followed.

"Hello guys", he said sadly. "Hello Tessa."

"Children… please, please go set the table", their mother said sadly. The four youngest kids that had been home walked over to the table while their mother turned to Pablo and Austin. "Thank you. How was the churchyard?"

"Oh it will be lovely mami", Pablo answered softly. "It would have done you good to see how green the place is." His mother sniffled sadly. "I… I picked a spot for Thad where he can see…"

"I-It's a spot on the hill…" Austin continued when his younger brother couldn't continue. "You can see the ducks on the river." Both brothers had tears going down their cheeks. "Thad…"

"Thad always loved watching the ducks on the river", Mrs. Clearwater said when he couldn't continue. Sebastian turned away from the window and walked up to the ghost.

"Oh spirit", he said. "Must there be a Christmas that brings this awful scene? How could we endure it?" Sebastian walked back to the window and watched the Clearwater family sit down to eat dinner. They all looked sad and heartbroken. Mrs. Clearwater sighed.

"It's alright children", she said and they looked at her with tears on their cheeks. "Life is made up by meetings and partings. That is the way of it. I'm sure we shall never forget Thad." Her voice cracked. "And this first parting that was among us." The family all nodded and sat in silence. Then Nigel softly started singing:

**Bless us all, who gather here  
The loving family I hold dear  
No place on earth, compares with home  
And every path will bring me back from where I roam  
Bless us all, that as we live  
We always comfort and forgive  
We reach for You and we stand tall  
And in our prayers and dreams we ask you  
Bless us all**

He broke down after that and the twins pulled him into a tight hug. Sebastian ran away from the house and the ghost followed calmly. He gripped Sebastian's shoulder when Sebastian rounded a corner and led him down a small path and soon… they were at the graveyard.

* * *

They walked amongst those cold rocks. Sebastian didn't want to be there at all.

"Must we return to this place", Sebastian whispered. The ghost didn't reply he just led Sebastian to a small hill and pointed at a stone.

"There's something else I must know", Sebastian said. "Is that not true? Spirit I know what I must ask… I fear to but I must… Was it also Thad that the Warblers spoke off or was it me?" The ghost did not reply, he just pointed at a tombstone.

"Answer me one more question", begged and hurried back to the ghost. "Are these the shadows of things that will be or are they the shadows of things that may be only?" The ghost grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and pointed at the tombstone. Sebastian walked towards it with trembling hands.

"These events can be changed", he said. "A life can be made right." He reached the tombstone and dusted off the snow. A name was written there…

"Thaddeus Clearwater", Sebastian sadly cried. "Oh please spirit no. H-hear me I'm not the guy I was!" He ran up to the ghost. "Why would you show me this if I was past all hope? I-I will honor Christmas and try to keep it all the year. I will live my life in the past, the present and the future. I will not shut out the lessons that the spirits has taught me. Tell me that I may sponge out the writing on this stone." The ghost did not answer. Sebastian knelt and grabbed its hand. "Oh spirit please speak to me."

But yet again the ghost was quiet. He kneeled in front of Sebastian and they locked eyes.

"Please", Sebastian begged. "Speak to me, tell me I can change! Tell me this is not certain! Tell me how I can see him! Tell me how I can _save_ him! Please!"

The ghost put two fingers underneath Sebastian's chin and tilted his face up.

"The future isn't set in stone", he said and Sebastian stared. The ghost's voice was soft and gentle. But he saw small cracks appearing all over the ghost's skin.

"Y-you…"

"Nothing is certain Sebastian Smythe", the ghost went on and his entire skin was covered in small cracks.

"It isn't?"

"The future can always be changed by what you do in the now." The cracks started smoking lightly.

"W-what's happening to you?"

"I broke the rule", the ghost said and smiled gently. "Now go back to the present and change your future."

"Spirit?"

"The future isn't set in stone", the ghost said and exploded, with lack for better words. Sebastian was blinded by a bright silver light and felt himself falling and falling and falling and falling. All the while he heard those words:

"The future isn't set in stone."

* * *

**TBC Okay I know I used ** **licentia poetica (artistic changes) here. But it suits better with what I have in store.**

**I don't own anything except a few OCs :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

He fell forward face first into his bed. He looked up and it was morning. He stopped crying and looked around in awe.

"I'm home", Sebastian asked weakly.

"Yes the bedposts were his own", a well known voice said. "The bed was his own. The room was his own!"

Nathan, Otto and I were sitting outside the window again.

"Hi we're back!" Nathan yelled and flailed his arms around.

"We promised we would be", Otto said. "But the thing that made Smythe happiest of all was that his life lay before him and it could be changed." We watched Sebastian pace his room happily. Well it looked more as if he ran.

"I will live my life in the past, present and the future", he said happily. "Oh Finn and Jesse Marley", he said and knelt. "Oh heaven in the Christmas time be praised for this day. I say it on my knees Finn and Jesse, on my knees!" He then got on his face and started running around again.

Nathan looked at Otto.

"Um do you think it safe for us to be up here", he asked.

"Smythe is saved what could happen now", Otto asked. Once again he spoke too soon. The window opened and we were all thrown down into the snow. Sebastian looked around and then rushed inside again.

"And a few moments later", Otto went on. "Dressed in his finest Smythe appeared on the streets of the city to wish Merry Christmas to all the world."

Sebastian walked out on the street and started greeting everyone he met with a Merry Christmas. According to his phone it was Christmas Day. Sebastian knew exactly where to go today.

"Everyone was out and about on this fine morning", Otto continued. "And soon he encountered to familiar faces." Sebastian recognized the girl and the guy in a wheelchair. He heard them talking and got their names. Her name was Brittany and his name was Artie.

"M-m-mister Smythe", Artie, stuttered.

"Pardon me", Sebastian said gently. "But about the charity donation you asked about before yesterday put me down for…" He whispered something and they gasped.

"Mister Smythe", Artie said. "That much?"

"Not a penny less."

"Oh my goodness I don't know what to say… I wish there was something we could give you."

His friend gave Sebastian her red scarf.

"A gift", he asked and she nodded. "A gift for me?" She nodded again and he put it on. "Thank you. Fifty times and a Merry Christmas."

He gave each a hug before hurrying down the street. He went to a store and bought lots of big fruit baskets or other things. He hired someone to help him carry the things he couldn't carry. He then headed to Dalton and left gift for his teachers, the principal and for the Warblers in the Warbler Hall. He' bought things he knew they'd like. He also turned the heat up. He looked at the clock and grinned, he knew exactly where he needed to be now.

* * *

Hunter Clarington stared when he opened the door to his grandparents house. Outside stood a young man that looked really nervous but also happy. At first he didn't recognize him. This young man had a small smile on his face, a soft and vulnerable air around him, light shining eyes and a playful twinkle in them.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

"Hi Hunter", Sebastian said nervously. "Um… Can I come in?"

Hunter only gaped at him and then hugged him tightly. Sebastian smiled and hugged him back, he felt like crying but he tried not to. Hunter was doing the same. He had missed this Sebastian. The Sebastian he'd known when they were small. After the death of their parents Sebastian became cold and distant, sad or angry all the time. Then he changed again and then again and became that stone cold shell that Hunter tried to help as often as he could. He knew his grandparents had given up on Sebastian a long time ago. But Hunter would never give up on him, never.

"Merry Christmas cousin", Hunter said and smiled.

"Merry Christmas", Sebastian said and followed Hunter inside.

* * *

After spending the day with Hunter and Hunter's grandparents, which turned out to be the most fun Sebastian had had in a long time, Sebastian was heading to poorer parts of town. But he wasn't going alone. Hunter and the other Warblers were going with him. Sebastian had called them and asked them to meet him at the address Thad had given them once. But when they all got there… all they found was an abandoned building. Sebastian had explained that he'd figured out why. Thad's family wasn't rich. Far from it. He was only at Dalton because of a scholarship. His family lived in the "slum". They were poor and Sebastian also explained that he knew that Thad was really sick. Really, really sick. When asked how he knew this Sebastian explained that he had overheard Thad's brothers Austin and Nigel talk about it when he was out one night. So… now they were all outside of Thad's house. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Thad Clearwater!" he called.

Thad opened the door terrified.

"So here you are", Sebastian said.

"Uh S-S-S-Sebastian!" Thad stuttered out."

"You sir was not at practice this morning as we had discussed."

"Uh b-but C-Captain Smythe sir we did discuss it, it's Christmas day you gave me the day off."

"_I_, I _Sebastian Smythe_, would I do a thing like that?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no uh I mean yes. B-but you did."

"Thad I've had my fill of this."

That's when Austin Clearwater, uniform and all came thundering through the door along with Pablo. The twins were trying to hold them back.

"And I've had my fill of you Mister Smythe", Austin yelled. Thad had told them everything Sebastian had done of course and how he treated others, especially their brother.

"A-Austin", Thad stuttered. "S-Sebastian-"

"And therefore Thad Clearwater", Sebastian went on.

"And therefore you can leave this house at once", Pablo yelled.

"And therefore we want to buy you guys dinner!"

"And I'm about to raise you right of the pavement I… Pardon?" Austin asked, about to throw a punch.

"Pardon", Thad asked as well

"Yes Thaddy", Sebastian said and smile. "Buy you dinner and we all want to help you guys. We can help pay your mortgage on this house."

"I… uh… uh please sir come inside", Pablo said and they all stepped aside to let us all in.

Sebastian entered.

"Thad Clearwater", he said. "Would you and your family care to join us for a little turkey dinner on this fine Christmas Day?" The family looked chocked inside. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone else yelled and the house was swarmed with Warblers and Hunter. Thad stared at them.

"I-I don't understand", he whispered and Sebastian wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You're worth it", he said. "I'm sorry for being an ass. And I know you need…"

He trailed off. Outside the window he saw the ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. He pointed at Thad. Sebastian's heart ran cold and he felt Thad sag at his side.

"THAD!?" Jeff yelled and Sebastian stared as Thad gripped his own shirt tightly and sank to the floor. Austin ran over and scooped him up.

"Mami call an ambulance!" he yelled.

"Hang on Thaddy", Pablo said and took Thad's hand. "Nigel the oxygen tank!"

Nigel climbed up a ladder and came back with an oxygen tank that he'd… stolen from a hospital. The Warblers and Hunter were ushered back by Teresa, Pablo and the twins. Sebastian stared in horror at Sebastian. Thad looked at him. His face was pale and the oxygen mask covered most of his face. A tear tracked down his cheek and then he closed his eyes.

"No", Sebastian whispered. "No I can't be too late… no… no please spirit no." He looked at the silent spirit outside the window. But the spirit was gone. The ambulance arrived and Thad was taken away. Sebastian moved like in a trance. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He had been too late. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

**TBC *whistles innocently***

**I don't own anything except a few OCs :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

The Warblers along with the Clearwater family and Hunter were all at the hospital. Christmas dinner forgotten. Happiness forgotten. They were all just trying to keep it together. Thad had stopped breathing when the ambulance arrived and on the way to the hospital his heart had stopped twice. He was now in ICU and they were all just waiting. Sebastian was pacing back and forth nervously. The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come said that the future wasn't set in stone… which meant there was a possibility for Thad to survive… but what was it? There had to be something? A way for Sebastian to help. Why else would the ghosts come to him in the first place? Sebastian was so busy in his musings that he didn't notice the doctor come out until he heard Pablo Clearwater talk:

"How is he?" the older brother asked and Sebastian turned his head. The Warblers moved closer as well. The doctor gave them all a sad smile.

"It's worse than last time", he said. "But he's alive for now." The family sighed in relief.

"Wait last time?" Jeff asked and looked at the Clearwater family. Austin pulled him and the other Warblers aside to tell them what was going on. But Sebastian didn't follow. For some reason he felt that he had to stay put. Oh who was he kidding, he knew why he stayed. The ghost was there again. The ghosts actually. The Ghost of Christmas Past was standing by the Warblers, pointing at Austin. The Ghost of Christmas Present was there, pointing at the Clearwater family. And the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come pointed at the doctor. Sebastian understood. Trent was pointing at Austin because he was talking about the past, represented the past. Sebastian already knew of Thad's past, knew he was sick, had been sick for a long time. It was obvious. The Ghost of Christmas Present pointed at Mrs. Clearwater because she was focused on how her son was fairing right now. And the doctor… held the keys to the future. Sebastian may fear the future more than the other spirits. But he was not gonna run from it now. He moved closer to the doctor and heard him say:

"He needs a transplant Carmen and there is an organ we can give him, he's first on the list. But I guess you want to decline again?"

"Yes", Thad's mom said. "You know we can't afford the surgery and the rehabilitation. And Thaddy said he doesn't want to trouble the family more than necessary."

"Okay, I will give the organ to-"

"Him", Sebastian said before he even thought the thought. The Clearwater family turned to him.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"Him", Sebastian said again. "You will give the organ to Thad Clearwater."

"And who is going to pay for it?"

"Me", Sebastian said. "For that and rehabilitation and everything."

Mrs. Clearwater turned to him.

"But", she said. "We can't pay y-"

"It's a gift", Sebastian said and Teresa gasped. "I owe him that much. He's always been there to help me… it's only fair that I return the favor."

Pablo walked towards him slowly. Sebastian couldn't read the emotions on his face. He was prepared of being hit, he was prepared of being back handed, he was prepared to be yelled at. But that didn't happen. Pablo wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly to himself, tears going down his cheeks.

"Gracias", Pablo said and hugged him tightly. "Muchas gracias Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked and then hugged Pablo back, although a bit stiffly. Pablo then let go and kissed him on the lips before hurrying over to Austin to tell him something, he was talking rapidly in Spanish and Sebastian had no idea what he said and he didn't have any clue on what was going on either. He got hugs and kisses from every direction and he knew he was crying. Why was he crying? Thad was going to be okay wasn't he? Sebastian was glad. Wasn't he? Yes he was glad. So why was he crying? No… he knew why. He'd known it a long time. He loved that boy. He loved him so much. He'd loved him since he first saw him but he broken soul and broken heart had refused to follow those feelings. But now he was going to and Sebastian was going to be there for him, forever and ever and ever.

"Do you want to go to him", Mrs. Clearwater asked. "Do you want to tell him?"

Sebastian nodded mutely and she took his hand, leading him towards the room where her son was resting… and where he would be given another chance. Sebastian was going to save his life… and were going to become a better person. He decided that he would do everything he could to help his teammates and their families. Help Hunter. Help Thad and countless others.

* * *

All of a sudden everything turned black. I looked around and slowly things started changing. I found myself standing on a street. It was snowing and I found myself standing outside of a pretty looking house. It looked warm and comforting. I felt a hand on my back, it was Otto.

"And Smythe was better than his words", he said. "He did it all and more."

"And Thad", Nathan asked sadly.

"Um…" Otto said but then the door to the house opened and out came two men. The taller one held his arm around the shorter one's waist. I smiled, it was Sebastian and Thad. I saw the wedding rings on their fingers as well. Nathan noticed too and grinned widely.

"Aw isn't that swell", he said happily.

"To Thad Smythe became a life saver. He became as good a friend, as good a boyfriend, as good a husband, as good a father-", here two children ran out to join them, watching cars drive towards their house. It was a boy and a little girl. Thad lifted up the boy and Sebastian the girl. "-and as good a man as the good old city ever had. And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that truly be said of us and all of us. And so as Thad observed…"

"God bless us", Thad began.

"God bless us everyone", Sebastian finished. He kissed Thad lovingly and from the cars came Warblers, Hunter and Thad's family. They all started singing:

**_The love we found, the love we found_****_  
_****_We carry with us so we're never quite alone_****_  
_****_The love we found, the love we found_****_  
_****_The sweetest dream that we have ever known_**

"Hey see you later", Nathan yelled and Otto waved at me before turning from the scene to hurry back to the stand where I'd found them. I waved back.

**_The love we found, the love we found_****_  
_****_We carry with us so we're never quite alone_**

"Great story Mister Dickens", Nathan said.

"Thanks, if you liked this you should read the book", Otto answered and I laughed.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everyone

* * *

**Tada! Finished! Yes yes I know I was late but spare me please?**


End file.
